


Mystrade's Beginnings

by detectivesdemonsanddoctors



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivesdemonsanddoctors/pseuds/detectivesdemonsanddoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at fanfic! I know it's really short, but I thought I'd start off small.</p>
<p>This short piece describes Mystrade's beginnings, the friendship that blossomed into a beautiful romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystrade's Beginnings

Mycroft enjoyed Lestrade’s company more than he should have. He had a bad habit of closing himself off from others and he often became lonely, so it was nice to have the silver-haired detective around. He didn’t know why, but he felt safe with Greg, like he could truly trust him. This was a rare thing for Mycroft, because for his whole life the only person he could sometimes trust was his brother, Sherlock, but even that was a bit of a stretch. Mycroft decided not to worry about this too much. Gregory Lestrade was a trustworthy person and maybe even a friend, and that was more than Mycroft Holmes could have ever asked for.

Lestrade enjoyed Mycroft’s company more than he should have. He had a bad habit of using women and booze to make himself feel not so lonely, so it was nice to have a healthy outlet for once, that outlet being the auburn-haired, partially balding government official. He really didn’t expect them to become friends at first. Mycroft was intelligent and quite posh while Greg? Greg was practically a bum. He was no good at school when he was young, and he still lacked mathematical skills that he should have received by now. The only things he was good at was catching criminals and holding his liquor. He didn’t know how a guy like Mycroft could enjoy his company so much, but he decided not to question it. He had someone who would listen, and that was more than Gregory Lestrade could have ever asked for.


End file.
